sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Major Events
Nagisa and Honoka meet Mepple and Mipple for the first time. *The Dusk Zone is introduced, with Pisard as the enemy of the episode. *Nagisa and Honoka gain the power of Pretty Cure, transforming into Cure Black and Cure White respectively. *Nagisa starts her catchphrase "arienai", which is translated to "unbelievable" or "I can't believe this". *The Dusk Zone is seen for the first time. *Fujimaru Shougo is introduced. *What happened to the Garden of Light and why Mepple and Mipple went to Earth are revealed. *The first episode that Nagisa sees Honoka's house *We learn why Mepple and Mipple have their different forms. *Pisard is actually with a group of villians. And implies he is also the weakest. *Pisard is defeated for the final time and returns to the darkness from wence he came. *The other villains from the Dusk Zone make their first appearance *Gekidrago goes out to attack the cures for the first time *The Prism Hopish is found and makes it's first appearance *The guardian of the prism stones "Wisdom" makes his first appearance *Cure White and Cure Black use their rare purification attack "Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy" for the first time *Nagisa learns that her crush is Honoka's childhood friend *Nagisa is formaly introduced to Fujimura Shougo. *The diaries/notebooks given to them by Wisdom is used for the first time. *Honoka and Nagisa's friendship is officially announced. *Parupu Card makes her first appearence as the girls learn that Mepple and Mipple can get sick. *Honoka's parents are first seen. *Gekidrago is replaced by Poisony. *Honoka and Nagisa find out that Honoka's grandmother was Mipple's former owner. *Pollun makes it so they can talk to the elder of the garden of light *Mepple and Mipple are awakened from their sleep from the end of Futari Wa Pretty Cure. *Although her name is not mentioned Kujou Hikari is shown for the first time. *What happened after the end of Futari wa Pretty Cure is revealed. *Kujou Hikaru/The boy in the mansion is also shown for the first time. *The first of the Heartiels "Seekun" is found and introduced. *introduces the somewhat modified version of the Cure uniform. *Nagisa and Honoka enter their final year of Verone Academy middle school. *Kujou Hikari meets Fujita Akane and starts living with her and helping out in her shop. *Kujou Hikari appears at Verone Academy for the first time and becomes a first year student. *The first of the four guardians: Circulas, emerges from the darkness to attack Pretty Cure. *Hikari meets Pollun for the first time *Hikari discovers that Nagisa and Honoka are really Pretty Cure. *Kujou Hikari becomes Shiny Luminous for the first time *Extreme Luminario is used for the first time. *Uraganos second of the four guardians makes his first appearance *The second Heartiel appears *Shiny Luminous uses her attack "Luminous Heartiel Action" for the first time *Saki Hyuuga and Mishou Mai meet again after having not seen each other for five years. *Flappy and Choppy make their first appearance *Saki Hyuuga and Mishou Mai become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret for the first time *Mai's house is shown for the first time *Saki's family's bakery "Pakupan"/Panpakupan is shown for the first time *The Dark Fall's plans are stated. *Saki learns about taking care of Flappy and the Cure Diamonds to feed and tend to him. *NigiNigi and ResuResu appear for the first time. *Karehan (as well as maybe the rest of the villians) learn that Pretty Cure cannot work unless both girls are there. *Saki's crush on Mai's older brother begins. *Karehan makes his skills known: Manipulating anything made from wood or plants. *This is the first time (outside of eyecatches) that sending gifts is shown through the Communes. *The cures restore their first fountain! *Princess Filia appears *The miracle drops, Fairy Charafe, and Fountains gain explanations *Karehan's last appearance! *The Fairy Charafe is used for the first time. *This is where Moerumba attacks pretty cure *Urara becomes a singer **Her song can be found here **Pretty Cure get the Rose Pact. **The Pretty Cure transform again for the first time. **Nozomi, Komachi andKaren are trapped in the Hansel and Gretel tale. **Karen and Milk get trapped in the Urashima Tarō tale. **Karen struggles on what to send to her parents. **Nozomi's mother stops making her lunch. **Nozomi learns how to cook. **All the Cures and mascots are taken into the Edo Period. **The Cures and mascots encunter many Yokai. **Pretty cure 5 and Kurumi are shrunk **Urara's friend, Yoshimi, is introduced for the first time. **Yoshimi's family curry shop is becoming bankrupt **Urara tells Syrup about her mother **Shibiretta steals Urara's singing voice **The Pretty Cure and Milky Rose are trapped in 1001 Arabian Nights. **Shibiretta is defeated. **The Pretty Cures are reverted from their stone states. **The Boss has found the location of the Cure Rose Garden. **The Boss is defeated **Flora dies **Bunbee owns his own company **Rin becomes an accesory designer **Urara become a famous, sucessful actress **Komachi becomes an author **Karen becomes a medic to the citizens of the Palmier Kingdom **Eternal is destroyed **The Yes PrettyCure 5 continuity ends **Momozono Love becomes Cure Peach for the first time **Love meets her idol Chinen Miyuki **Aono Miki becomes Cure Berry for the first time **Inori switches bodies with Tarte temporally. **Inori gets rid of her fear of ferrets. **Hairstyles from previous Pretty Cure seasons make appearances in this episode, including Honoka's from Futari Wa Pretty Cure, and Cure Rouge and Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. **Love discovers that Setsuna is Eas **The last of the card given to Eas by Moebius is used **Cure Passion has been born! **Fresh Pretty Cure has found all four members! **Love, Miki, Buki, and Setsuna revealing those secrets became Pretty Cure! **Go to the Labyrinth to save Chiffon and beat Moebius. **Merry Christmas! **Until in the Labyrinth! **Westar and Soular sucked into the hole of Death! **Tart and Azukina are falling in place of Chiffon be placed! **Northa and Klein became one! Become more powerful giants! **Cure Angel was born! **Soular and Westar arrival! **Giant combined Northa and Klein has been defeated! Go to the place Moebius are! **The strength of the Cure Angel, Loving True Heart! **New Nakewameke, Hohoemina! **Cure Angel fight hemisphere Moebius! **Chiffon saved! Moebius has been defeated! **Love, Miki, Buki, and Setsuna won a dance contest. **Tart, Azukina, and Chiffon return to the Kingdom of Sweets. **Setsuna, Soular, and Westar back to the Labyrinth. **Miki became models are beautiful! **Buki become a savvy vet and great! **Love to start school again! **Everybody get back the happiness that they have! **Cure Moonlight is defeated, and the Tree of Hearts's flowers have fallen. **Hanasaki Tsubomi and her parents move from Kamakura while she starts going to the Myoudo Academy, where she meets Kurumi Erika. **Erika becomes the only member in the fashion club. **The Desert Apostles are introduced, and Sasorina is the villain of the week. **Tsubomi gains a Heart Perfume in order to transform into Cure Blossom. ***Tsubomi transforms into Pretty Cure for the first time. ***The first Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. ***Hanasaki Kaoruko used to be Pretty Cure. ***Hanasaki Tsubomi joins the fashion club. ***The second Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. ***Kurumi Erika receives the last Heart Perfume. ****Erika transforms into Cure Marine for the first time. ****The third and fourth Heart Seeds are collected into the Heart Pot. ****Kumojaki is introduced. ****Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika become best friends. ****This is the first time the owner of a Heart Flower has not been introduced. ****The sixth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. ****Erika's father, Kurumi Ryuunosuke is introduced. ****Tada Kanae tries to take a picture of Pretty Cure, but eventually gives up. ****The seventh Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. ****Hanasaki Tsubomi realizes that Myoudouin Itsuki is a girl, and loses her crush on the student council president. ****The fashion club is officially saved, and has gained three new members. ****The eigth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. ****Tsukikage Yuri makes her first appearance. ****Erika Kurumi gains an understanding to her sister. ****The ninth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. ****Hanasaki Tsubomi's past is revealed. ****Dark Cure fights Pretty Cure for the first time. ****Pretty Cure lose a battle for the first time. ****It is revealed that Tsukikage Yuri has a piece of Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed. ****It is revealed that Tsukikage Yuri is Cure Moonlight, but is unable to transform. ****The fashion club gets another member, Shiku Nanami. ****Myoudouin Itsuki joins the fashion club, and her casual outfit makes its first appearance. ****Itsuki's past is revealed. ****The fifteenth Heat Seed came out. ****Takagashi Azusa makes her first appearance. ****The other drama students temporarily quit the drama club. ****Tsukikage Yuri starts to accept Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika as the new Pretty Cure. ****It is revealed that there are three generations of Pretty Cure: Cure Flower, Cure Moonlight, Cure Blossom, and Cure Marine. ****Erika begins her story about Ban as the legednary boss. ****Tsubomi and Erika visits at Ban's house. ****Ban and the girls worked on his shoujo manga. ****Ban lies to his mother about his habits of drawing manga. ****At the end, Ban Kenji must work at his career. ****The girls went to the farm for some photography. ****Potpourri makes a first appearance. ****Myoudouin Itsuki receives the Shiny Perfume, making her a qualified Cure. *****Myoudouin Itsuki transforms into Pretty Cure for the first time. *****Mephisto steals the Legendary Score. *****The Notes of the Legendary Score are scattered to the winds. *****Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade become Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm for the first time *****Hibiki and Kanade manage to mend their broken friendship. *****The Cures used their combo attack, Passionate Harmony, for the first time. *****Kanade's fetish for cat paws is revealed. *****Kanade family's pastry shop "Lucky Spoon" is shown for the first time. *****It is revealed that Siren can take the form of any human as a disguise but cannot change her cat collar. *****Hummy reveals that the Cures need to up their Harmony Power to become stronger *****Hibiki's mother Hojo Maria is shown for the first time *****Cure Melody's Miracle Belltier is born, and with Fairy Tone Miry, she can perform purification attack Music Rondo *****Kanade's brother Minamino Souta and his classmate Shirabe Ako are introduced *****Otokichi, the old man who works on the pipe organ, is shown for the first time. He seems to be aware that the girls are Pretty Cure and that Hummy can talk. *****Siren's ability to take up multiple human disguises is shown for the first time *****Cure Rhythm's Fantastic Belltier is born, and with Fairy Tone Fary, she can perform purification attack Music Rondo *****Trio the Minor shows open rebellion towards Siren for the first time. *****Siren lost her position as leader of the Minor Land team, with Bassdrum taking over her position. *****Cure Muse and Fairy Tone Dodory are shown for the first time. *****Cure Melody performed Miracle Heart Arpeggio for the first time, after separating the Miracle Belltier into Separation Mode and using Fairy Tones Dory and Miry. *****Cure Rhythm performed Fantastic Piacere for the first time, after separating the Fantastic Belltier into Separation Mode and using Fairy Tones Rery and Fary *****Hummy and Siren's past was revealed. *****Siren is reinstated as leader of the Minor Land group. *****Melody and Rhythm discover Cross Rod Mode on their Belltiers and perform Music Rondo Super Quartet for the first time. *****Hibiki has a new dream: to become a pianist and perform on stage with her parents. *****All the musical notes collected by the Pretty Cure and Hummy thus far were stolen away. *****Siren transforms into Cure Beat for the first time. *****Cure Muse uses Shining Circle and Sparkling Shower for the first time. *****Pretty Cures use Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo for the first time with Cure Muse although it failed because of Falsetto's song. *****Hoshizora Miyuki meets Candy and they become friends *****Hoshizora Miyuki becomes Cure Happy for the first time *****Wolfurun makes his first appearance